Almost everyone is familiar with the problems caused by unexpected leaks or overflows in household or commercial appliances such as hot water heaters, commodes, and the like. For example, if the tank of a hot water heater cracks or springs a leak which goes undetected for any period of time, the results can be economically devastating. That is, water will continuously flow into the leaking tank and out onto the floor until the leak is detected and the water is cut off. If the owner is away on vacation or does not promptly become aware of the leak or rupture, the premises quickly floods which, in turn, can cause extensive damage to the affected floors, rugs, etc. Sometimes, the floor surfaces and adjacent furniture are damaged to the extent that they have to be replaced which can be both very expensive and depressing.
The same type of situation may exist where a commode becomes plugged or has a defective flush system. The tank or stool can overflow thereby causing substantial damage to the floor and surrounding area before the water can be turned off. Further, washing machines, ice makers, etc. can develop leaks which, if not quickly discovered, can cause similar damage. Unfortunately, damage caused by such flooding may not be covered under some standard homeowner's insurance policies so the costs for such damages in some instances must be borne solely by the owner.
The possibility of undetected leaks occurring in such appliances has been long recognized and several different approaches have been proposed for addressing this problem. For example; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,503; 3,920,031; 4,305,420; 5,771,916; 6,024,116; 6,253,785 B1; 6,336,469 B1; 6,543,471 B1; and 6,354,322 B2; all of which disclose systems for shutting off the water and/or gas supply if a leak should occur in a hot water heater.
While all of these references disclose workable solutions, each require at least one of the following: (1) a pan or tray in which the hot water heater is located; (2) connections for electrical power; and/or (3) the installation of a special valve into the supply line(s) thereby making the initial cost and installation thereof relatively expensive for a “do-it-yourselfer” who wishes to retro-fit an already installed appliance.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive, automatic flow shut-off system which can easily be retro-fitted into the standard plumbing of most already installed, modern household or commercial appliances (i.e. hot water heaters, commodes, etc.) by a person with only minimal plumbing skills.